


Cute Little Things

by Lights_on_my_wall



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lights_on_my_wall/pseuds/Lights_on_my_wall
Summary: I don't know what I'm doing but um Hiiragi has a list of things that Shizusumi does that he adds to throughout time idk there just wasn't enough content of them
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

It was the little things. Always the little things that made him fall deeper in love with his old friend. Just friend nothing more that’s what he said to reassure himself and to his parents when they asked why he was so close and touchy with his friend. He couldn’t risk letting them down let alone ruin a friendship by making it awkward. Shizusumi would never like someone like him. And even if he would he would deserve someone better so they would never work out.

This of course didn’t stop Hiiragi from having feelings. He just kept them secret. In his phone, he had made lists of the things that Shizusumi has done that he thought was cute. The title of the list was quite simple and to the point it was (Cute little things.) The list was kept in Hiiragis notes on his phone so he was always very careful when letting people use his phone…just in case.

Somedays when he was upset because of past regrets or mad because of Uenoyama being dumb he would look at the list and remember the story behind each thing listed. And today was one of those days. Uenoyama was not only late but he also left practice early to hang out with Mafuyu. Because he left early Shizusumi decided to leave to so eventually Hiiragi decided to just go home too. When he got home he went to his room to get away from his family and opened his notes.

(Cute little things)  
1\. Drawing faces on foggy windows…

Hiiragi smiled to himself remembering when he wrote this and also remembering starting the list. Starting the list was his confession to himself that he liked Shizusumi. But he preferred to not think about that part and rather the memory of Shizusumi. They were on the subway getting home from a late practice with Yuki and it was cold out. He remembered being close to the glass to look out the window causing it to fog up. He was going to wipe it away but Shizusumi reached over first and wrote “hi” with a smiley face at the end. Hiiragi remembered the way Shizusumi smiled at him when he looked over and he remembered feeling sick but not in a bad way.

2\. Food?

Hiiragi laughed a bit at this one supposing he could have worded it differently. But he knew what he meant by it. Shizusumi always seemed to have food on him. This memory wasn’t like the other he just thought it was fascinating that no matter where they were Shizusumi always had a snack for him. He always brought enough for himself and Hiiragi even if he wasn’t hungry he would take it. He knew he would eat it later and enjoy it if not give it to his sister.

3\. Singing

Shizusumi didn’t sing much but when he did he was ethereal. He has heard him sing several times. One is on a midnight food run during a sleepover. He was listening to music on an empty road and belting the lyrics. He remembered looking at him and being happy that he was happy. Another time was during a concert he was mumbling the words along with the band. But perhaps his favorite time was while they were laying in bed and Hiiragi had mentioned that he had a song stuck in his head and Shizusumi started singing the song. He sang it with a sleepy voice while playing with Hiiragi’s hair like he normally did out of habit. Needless to say, he fell asleep very fast that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More notes and a family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning spoilers for chapter I believe 37 of the manga? Also, there is some mild homophobic comments so TW. Sorry it's not long but it's getting late and this was the only time I could write but I plan on uploading again tomorrow. Again sorry if it's sloppy or bad it's just brain rot.

Most of the things Hiiragi had written in his notes were simple like the first three. They were just simple words that reminded him of his favorite memories. However, some things weren’t as simply described in one word. Some things were just stories that he wanted to remember. Not that they were going to be easy to forget. He wrote them down as a way to rant about it. He has tried ranting to people about these things but his options were very limited. He couldn’t tell his parents for obvious reasons. Shizusumi was an obvious no meaning the only person left was Mafuyu but he would be teased relentlessly if he told him too much. Needless to say, the list was his only option if he wanted to rant without being told to…

“Just tell him you like him its painful to watch you too interact” by Mafuyu to which Hiiragi would always respond

“I can’t…not yet, I will someday I just don’t know how.”

That's what he always said. One day I will tell him. And he will he knew he would its not like he is afraid of it if anything he would rather just get it out of the way and make it be known. He just didn’t exactly know how to go out the whole “telling your best friend from childhood you like them” thing. Until he could figure it out though he would just keep adding to the list. It’s felt like his own private confession.

10\. One time I was driving and we had just gotten food as per Shizusumi’s request. And while I drive sometimes Shizusumi will feed me my food as I drive.

Hiiragi smiled at the memory as he does most days when thinking back to the times written in his notes. He decided to scroll to the end of his list to see what the most recent story was. But frowned when he noticed it wasn’t a good memory. In fact, it was a pretty bad one that happened just a few days ago. This memory was the reason Hiiragi was looking through the list today. Well kinda…long story short he and Shizu were walking back from getting food with Uenoyama but the conversation at the fast-food place was less than pleasant. Hiiragi remembers the conversation in bits one being that they were working on a song another being that Mafuyu was upset and finally Hiiragi himself realizing he was causing Mafuyu pain again and ruining his relationship with him. But none of that was what was written in the note. The part that he thought to write down was that after leaving he and Shizu had a talk where Shizu confronted Hiiragi about how if he understood how Mafuyu felt left out and how he was that way when they were younger always feeling left out. But the worst part from that night was when Shizusumi had said that…

“…you too, were in love with Yuki, weren’t you?” (Given manga chapter 37)

After that, there was nothing but silence until they eventually without speaking decided to go home and since then it has been awkward between them. At least to Hiiragi it was. 

Just then Hiiragi’s door flew open and he closed his phone to look up. “Hey, food is done.” His sister (who definitely exists) said noticing that he frantically hide his phone.

“I uh…I will be right down” Hiiragi responded getting up and leaving his phone on the bed to eat.

Dinner was always weird someone always brought up something and he always felt uncomfortable at the end. Tonight was no exception today's topic was about how his mom ran into Yuki mom at the store and that turned from an innocent conversation to an “I just don’t understand why she would let her son date another boy…I’m not being homophobic I just don’t understand it.” She explained to her family as they ate. “I mean you thought it was weird right Kashima? I mean they were both your friend did you not feel uncomfortable around them doing…couple things?” She added

“No, not really.” He responded regretting what he had said knowing it would just lead to a longer conversation that he didn’t want to be a part of.

“What do you mean “no not really” it’s unnatural.” She added with a hint of snark in her voice but before she could get an answer from him Hiiragi had finished eating and asked to be excused from the dinner to which his mom allowed. Afterward, he went back to his room to think about dinner and of course the whole Shizusumi thinking that he liked Yuki situation. But before getting to into it he got a text.

Shizusumi: Hey what are you up to?

Hiiragi: Just got done eating you?

Shizusumi: I was wondering if we could talk…You could come over tonight and we could play some games too but I really wanted to talk to you about something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gonna have a little talk. And clear things up...maybe?

To say Hiiragi was panicking would be the understatement of the year. He was frantically getting his stuff together to stay the night. (even if it was only his phone and charger) 

“I'm going over to Shizusumi’s house I will text you later,” Hirragi yelled before leaving his house and getting to his car. In which he let out a deep sigh before starting the short drive to Shizusumi’s house while trying to mentally prepare for a conversation he wasn’t ready for.

Meanwhile, at Shizusumis's house, Shizusumi was bringing snacks to his room along with making his bed and finding clothes for Hiiragi to wear because Hiiragi almost never brought a change of clothes to sleep in. Shizusumi had told Hiiragi that he wanted to talk but as the minutes passed he began regretting that decision for he didn’t really want to talk about it either. Something about talking to your crush about their crush just didn’t seem like a pleasurable conversation. He just wanted to talk about it so that things could go back to normal.

Hiiragi had just pulled into Shizusumi’s house and noticed that their cars were gone. “They must be out of town” he had thought before remembering that Shizusumi had mentioned earlier that day that they were staying a town over to visit an old friend. After one final dramatic sigh, he left his car and went inside hoping they were still on good enough terms to be able to just walk into each other's houses without knocking. 

“I’m in my room come in!” Hiiragi heard Shizusumi yell from his room. Hiiragi walked in and peered into his room from behind the wall to make sure he was there before entering after being spotted and given a weird look along.

“Uh…hey,” Hiiragi said walking in pretending that wasn’t one of the most awkward interactions he has ever had with Hiiragi. “You said you wanted to talk?” He added wanting to get it out of the way.

Shizusumi walked past Hiiragi and sat down on his bed. “Ya about what I said with the whole you liking Yuki thing.” He paused to look at Hiirgai noting that he looked very uncomfortable with the conversation. “I shouldn’t have brought that up it was kinda an in moment thing I’m sorry.” He said to try to get off the conversation topic.

“I-It’s fine you don’t need to apologize,” Hiiragi said asking himself why he didn’t just tell Shizusumi that he was wrong and he didn’t like Yuki. “But-“ He started before stopping again, “you said you felt left out too?” Hiiragi said after panicking to change the topic and failing by bringing up a worse topic. And then there was a long uncomfortable silence as Shizusumi thought about what he was going to say.

“It’s just that when I joined the group you guys were already so close so it was hard to get close too. And it's not just within the group I mean obviously I was left out when I was even younger than that in a way. Being a foster child and everything.” Shizusumi had finally said. It was true Hiiragi thought, they were all close even before Shizusumi had joined. And Shizusumi was a foster kid and he didn’t really fit with his family. He didn’t even call his foster parents by names like mom or dad he only ever used their name or addressed them as “them” or “they”. Hiiragi hadn’t thought about it that much before even though it should have been so obvious. But before he could get lost in his thought Shizusumi added more. “And when I did join the group it was obvious to me at least that Yuki was the center. As bad as it sounds when he died…” he paused “to have you hang out with me as someone other than just a backup in case Yuki was busy with Mafuyu It was nice” He paused for a second then looked up at Hiiragi frantically “I-I’m not saying that I’m glad he died!…It’s just that it really highlighted the fact that you preferred being with Yuki.” Another moment of silence passed. “That's what meant by saying I felt left out the other day. I didn’t mean to put that all on you though im sorry. Why don’t you take a shower and I will set up Netflix or a game or something.” He finished and before Hiiragi could add anything or question anything he had said Hiiragi was being pushed out of Shizusumis room and into a bathroom where clothes were waiting for him.

While Hiiragi was in the shower Shizusumi flopped back only his bed. “What was that,” he thought. “If it wasn’t awkward before it sure is now what was I thinking why did I say all of that.” He tried to stop thinking about it while setting up Netflix hoping Hiiragi would be like him and would rather relax than play a game after that.

In the shower, Hiiragi thought about what Shizusumi had said more. Thinking about how if he had only paid attention he would have seen it. He felt bad for making him feel this way. Similar to Shizusumi he had wanted to forget about the conversation but he knew more had to be said. He knew why Shizusumi felt left out now but he still wondered why he thought he liked Yuki. Even if he did like Yuki back then he couldn’t do anything about it. Yuki liked Mafuyu and Mafuyu liked Yuki. Furthermore, they both had their parents' approval. He would never be able to date Yuki. His parents wouldn’t allow it and he knew Mafuyu and him were in love. So why did Shizusumi think he liked him?

He finished his shower and put on the clothes Shizusumi lent to him for the night. They were slightly bigger on him than they were on Shizusumi. Hiiragi of course didn’t mind at all in fact he liked it this way. As he walked into Shizusumi's room again he noticed that Shizusumi had a movie ready rather than a game but he didn’t mind. He sat down next to Shizusumi trying to think about what he should say.

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way…I should have appreciated you as a friend back then,” Hiiragi said not thinking much of it just using it as a small meaningless apology. But Shizusumi looked over to Hiiragi who was watching the movie with a slight blush before assuring him that he didn’t need to apologize before turning to watch the movie again.

Some time had passed and things felt a lot less awkward between them…at least on Shizusumi’s part after getting that all out. But Hiiragi was still unsettled by Shizusumi thinking that he liked Yuki. Hiiragi knew that things were less awkward now so he didn’t want to say anything. But something inside him couldn’t help but say it anyway…

“Shizu…I wasn’t in love with Yuki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter I was just trying to lay out some character details but I think it was done sloppily but it's also 10 and I have been doing school work all day so anything I do now will be sloppy haha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of me rambling on and on.

11\. Understanding, Shizusumi has always been understanding of every situation I have put him in. He never acted upset and instead helped me work things out.

“What?” Shizusumi said with a hint of pungency while turning to Hiiragi.

“I wasn’t in love with Yuki,” Hirragi responded looking to Shizusumi confused as to why he sounded harsh. But Shizusumi didn’t respond he just turned back to the tv and refused to say anything back. “Hello?” Hiiragi said trying to get Shizusumi’s attention. He was getting annoyed all he wanted was for Shizusumis to know that he didn’t love Yuki in that way.

“Then what was it?” Shizusumi finally asked still not looking at Hiiragi. Hiiragi was obviously taken back by the question. What does that even mean “what was it?” He knew that he couldn’t dwell on his answer to much Shizusumi was expecting an answer.

“I don’t know what you mean…I admired him sure but I didn’t love him what made you even think that!” Hiiragi said hastily with an undertone of annoyance.

“Everything!” Shizusumi immediately responded before taking a moment to calm down to explain further. “You always. Wanted to be with him over me given the choice.” He explained

“And what’s so bad about that he was my friend too you're my first pick now things change,” Hiiragi said both now getting nowhere in the conversation and becoming more frustrated with each other.

“I wanted to be your first choice the whole time!” Shizusumi yelled back. Hiiragi was visibly surprised not just by the comment but also by the uncharacteristically loud tone used. And Shizusumi was surprised by the addition Hiiragi had said about liking someone else. Who else was there to like Mafuyu? “And I don’t want to be your first pick if I'm just a replacement for who would have been your first pick.” He added with a calmer voice after seeing Hiiragi’s reaction. After this, there was yet another moment of just silence between them.

“You’re not a replaceme-“ Hiiragi started.

“You don’t understand Ka-Hiiragi,” Shizusumi said. “Yes, I am. I always have been you always wanted to play with Yuki first, you wanted to get matching piercings with him, you dyed your hair with him. Everything you did put me in second place. It hurt ok. It hurt because I desperately wanted to be liked by you…I wanted to be your first choice and I wasn’t.” Shizusumi blurted out again. He was rambling and he knew that right now that was a dangerous thing to do. He didn’t ever let his emotions get to him this much. It was one of the rules he gave himself to follow. Don’t be too soft and don’t show people when you're in pain. He knew it wasn’t healthy but it's how he survived being traded in and out of foster families. But right now he had completely forgotten about that rule. He felt his eyes watering up and soon he could feel a tear roll down his cheek and stay stuck at the bottom of his face before he turned back to Hiiragi facing him directly. “I just wanted you to like me the most…and it's selfish I know but everyone had their place in the group and you were mine but I…I don’t think you thought that I was yours.” Shizusumi finally finished.

Hiiragi was in complete shock he had never really seen this side of Shizusumi and didn’t know what to do. Before he thought about it too much he moved closer to Shizsusmi and hugged him tightly the way Shizusumi did when he was upset. “I did way more than just like you…you were mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any grammar mistakes or overall bad writing I don't usually write things like this but this tag needed more content. Any ideas for further chapters are welcomed because I have a rough idea of where I going with this but...we will see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay things are ok now...i think

It was always “I'm here” or “your ok” from Shizusumi. He was always there to comfort Hiiragi without fail no matter how dumb the reason was. Shizusumi’s love language was definitely touch. It prevented him from having to be too vulnerable at any given time. It had always been that way but he only ever realized the romantic part several years back. It was after Hiiragi got turned down by a girl he liked. He was crying and Shizusumi offered his shoulder to cry on as per usual. But it was the thoughts during the embrace that made him realize that maybe the feelings he had were something more than platonic. He remembered thinking about how if he were that girl he would have said yes. It all went downhill from there finding more and more reasons to have to comfort Hiiragi like watching scary movies. He never expected anything in return though however sometimes Hiiragi would be the one to initiate it Shizusumi was always the one holding him. So when Hiiragi reached to hold him he wasn’t sure what to do at first he tensed up but soon relaxed.

Hiiragi, on the other hand, didn’t know exactly what he was doing but he did know that whenever he cried Shizusumi did this and he felt better. He almost let go when he felt him tense up but decided to keep holding on. Until he heard a faint and mumbled voice to which he let go and moved away so that he could hear what was being said.

“Thank you for that…” Shizusumi said looking down feeling embarrassed that he was being so weak in front of Hiiragi who only ever saw him with the fake “I'm fine” act on. 

Hiiragi moved so that he could look up and see Shizusumis's face to figure out if he was still crying or not. When he did get low enough he looked up to no surprise so he used the end of his sleeve to wipe away some of the tears and also move Shizusumis's face back up to eye level. He still didn’t know how exactly to comfort people that was more of a Shizusumi thing. He did remember that he had written down some of the things Shizusumi did with him but looking at his phone right now seemed a little insensitive. But if he did nothing it would be awkward again and that is the last thing he wanted. With some miracle though Hiiragi received a text. He and Shizusumi both glances at Hiiragi's phone to see who it was. Hiiragi was hoping for someone important enough to let him check his phone notes and to his luck, it was his mom. 

Mom- “Your sister needs to use your computer to finish classwork what’s the password?”

“I uh…I gotta get that real fast,” Hiiragi explained to which Shizusumi nodded in agreement before Hiiragi reached for his phone quickly responding and opening his notes reading as much as he could.

“A-are you reading notes?” Shizusumi half asked half giggled. To which, Hiiragi froze not really knowing what to say. Because yes he was but he couldn’t just show Shizusumi his notes. But he also couldn’t lie to his face and say no when he obviously saw the notes.

“Y e s” Hiiragi finally responded causing Shizusumi to start laughing which made Hiiragi smile even though he was very embarrassed at least he wasn’t crying anymore. He put his phone back down and lunged himself at Shizusumi hugging him but also pushing him down so that they could both lay down. He wanted to comfort Shizusumi again because even though he was laughing he knew he was still very upset. 

Shizusumi was very surprised by Hiiragi's actions so he wasn’t able to stop himself from falling over and he just accepted it. Usually, when they were lying this Shizusumi would be hugging Hiriagi not the other way around so he thought that that is what Hiiragi had wanted. And though he was glad things were back to normal he missed being held and wish that he could be held again. But he wanted Hiiragi to feel comforted if that is what he needed so he began to free his arms to try and hold Hiiragi.

“What are you doing?” Hiiragi asked when he noticed.

“I thought you wanted to be hugged?” Shizusumi responded sounding unsure of his own answer to the question.

“What no I’m trying to comfort you right now you’re still upset aren’t you?” Hiiragi said pushing himself away from Shizusumi so that he could hold him again. Hiiragi looked back to Shizusumi to find him blushing and averting his eyes while trying to contain a smile. 

They decided to stay like that for a while so long that Hiiragi had thought that Shizusumi had gone to sleep. He had every reason to believe this. Shizusumis had closed his eyes and compared to his previously frantic breathing it was a lot calmer. Hiiragi couldn’t help but admire Shizusumi he thought everyone should. After several minutes of just staring at Shizusumi, he decided to add to his list.

25\. It is almost as good to hold Shizusumi as it is to be held by him…also reminder 100 that Shizusumi is the most beautiful person I will ever get to see remember that. 

He never had to add those reminders in his notes because he knows that he was beautiful but he did anyway. Hiiragi finally looked at the time and it was two in the morning so he decided it was about time to go to sleep so he left the bed to use the restroom before sleeping but failed to realize two things. Number one Shizusumi tried to say something to him but it was too quiet to hear. Number two he left his phone out and on right next to Shizusumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um again let me know if you think I missed something I should have included or anything like that and also I can't spell so sorry for anything that is misspelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update took so long...exams and stuff.

Shizusumi noticed the movement of the bed when Hiiragi left. He was almost asleep when he left. So when he opened his eyes and called out to Hiiragi (to get no response) He saw that Hiiragis's phone was open. They knew each other's phone password so it wasn’t like he wasn’t allowed to get on Hiiragis's phone however he quickly noticed he had notes opened. In general, it is extremely disrespectful to look through someone's notes but the first thing he saw was his name and he got intrigued. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He wasn’t sure how to react thinking it was something that needed context he read some things written before. He tried to deny what he saw thinking that it was a joke or that it was something but not this. Not that he didn’t want it to be he was quite happy seeing this of course but he couldn’t help but think about how Hiiragi shouldn’t be so held up on someone like himself. He knew Hiiragi deserved better but at the same time, he desperately wanted to have Hiiragi the way Hiiragi wrote that he wanted Shizusumi.

“I CAN EXPLAIN!” Hiiragi yelled as he ran back into the room grabbing his phone and holding it to his chest to protect it. “I uh…” he began then sighed “I…”

“I can’t reciprocate your feelings.” Shizusumi interrupted before Hiiragi could finish trying to piece together how to confess his love.

“I…what?” Hiiragi asked his voice sounding like he had just been stabbed in the heart.

“I will not reciprocate your feelings though I am honored-“ Shizusumi began again

“No no, it's fine you don’t have to explain I'm sorry,” Hiiragi said feeling himself tear up. He knew he couldn’t cry it was just a rejection he should be fine with this he didn’t expect Shizusumi to like him back anyway but why did it hurt so much. It hurt more than the time he got rejected in front of his class. It hurt more than seeing Mafuyu run away from him. It hurt so bad but it shouldn’t. 

Shizusumi looked up to Hiiragi noticing that he had started crying but apparently didn’t notice so he went to wipe away the tears like he normally would. 

“Don’t” Hirragi said pushing him away. “I’ll be fine…it was just a stupid crush I shouldn’t be this upset about it.” He said offering a weak smile.

“Hiiragi I-“ 

“You don’t have to explain I don’t need your pity you said you don’t reciprocate and there is nothing I can do about that.”

Shizusumi sat back down on the bed. Why did he say that he didn’t mean it? He said it to save Hiiragi from liking him but it only made things worse. By trying to protect his feelings he just hurt them. He couldn’t even comfort him now he just had to sit and watch as his friend cried over him.

“Please let me explain I know you said you didn’t want me to but I need to,” Shizusumi said grading Hiiragis's hand and having him sit on the bed facing him.

“…ok,” Hiiragi responded even though he really didn’t want to hear an excuse.

Before even beginning, Shizusumi took in a deep breath and let out a sigh smiling to try to give any form of comfort to Hiiragi. “It’s not that I don’t reciprocate your feelings…I do I have for a long time actually longer than you might think years even but I can’t let you date me…I know that you are a good person with so much potential and I will not let you ruin it by being with me.”

Hiiragi was shocked? Happy? Confused. “What do you mean by ruin?”

“It’s just that even right now I tried to protect you but I only hurt you and I don’t want to hurt you. Bad things just come naturally to me and I don’t want to hurt you more than I already have.”

Hiiragi looked at Shizusumi smiled a bit which turned into laughing then a hug. “You help me more than you have ever hurt me. And even if its selfish I want to ask you to reconsider your feelings about me and my confession.” Hiiragi said sounding unsure as he said confession because he wasn’t sure if that even really counted.

Shizusumi by habit from when he was younger always pushed away people who got too close to him. He didn’t want to be hurt by them when they eventually got bored of him. So he just pushed people away or waited for them to push themselves away. But he never seemed to do that with Hiiragi. Maybe he was different. Maybe he wouldn’t leave. Maybe he could rely on him. He wasn’t sure exactly what the odds were but he was willing to take the risk anyway even if it left him hurt and damaged. “Ok.” He said simply hugging Hiiragi back.

“Ok? Really that’s it that’s all your going to say…you know after all you just put me through I should be making you write an essay about how wrong your first response wa-“ Hiiragi started heavily laying on sarcasm and sass.

However, Shizusumi wasn’t going to write an essay and honestly wanted Hiiragi to shut up before he actually made him write the essay so he moved away from the hug and kissed him instead. This caused a chain reaction of sorts first Hiiragi immediately shut up. Then Shizusuni contemplated life and what brought him to this moment and why that was the first thing he thought to do. And finally, Hiiragi figured out what had happened and kissed Shizusumi again putting his hand to Shizusumi's face. All was well more or less except for the rising heard in the background from Hiiragi's phone. But right now the world could be ending and he wouldn’t look away for a second to check his phone…that is until his phone rang a second time and he realized only his mom did that.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add some more memories hopefully tomorrow or the next day if you guys want it. Sorry for it being short and probably full of spelling errors


End file.
